Cisco Ramon
at }} Cisco Ramon is a main character on CW series The Flash and a part of the Arrowverse. Character Cisco is a near genius engineer, working for S.T.A.R. Labs initially until the particle accelerator explosion which eventually leads to his co-operation with Barry Allen and the founding of Team Flash, consisting of himself, Barry, Dr. Caitlin Snow and Dr. Harrison Wells. Cisco is warm, sweet, funny and clever, with a tendency to name the metahuman criminals Team Flash come up against and a fondness for film. Once Cisco and the others discover that Dr. Wells is a psychopathic impostor known as Eoabard Thawne, they defeat him and, in spite of the consequence of Thawne's actions, attempt to piece together what was once their team and start anew. Canon Melinda Torres Cisco describes her as the love of his life, a girl he knew in high school who dated his brother, Dante. When Cisco and Dante are held captive by Captain Cold, Golden Glider and Heatwave, Dante confesses to Cisco that Melinda actually had feelings for Cisco, and that Dante told her Cisco wanted to be a priest, breaking her heart. Lisa Snart Lisa actually lures Cisco into abduction and torture at the hands of Captain Cold, but later reveals to Cisco that she actually likes him, which, given the circumstances, Cisco finds kind of disturbing. When the Rogues return, she continually flirts with an uncertain Cisco, but shows him her vulnerable side before leaving town, and they share a kiss. Lisa develops real feelings for Cisco and tells him so. Kendra Saunders Cisco asks out Kendra, who works at CC Jitters and they go out on a date, although Cisco finds himself interrupted by his 'dayjob' of protecting the city with The Flash. Kendra speculates if this is disinterest, but Cisco makes an effort to assure her how much he likes her by surprising her at work with a picnic. Unfortunately, they are interrupted by Vandal Savage and soon meet Carter Hall, Kendra's supposed 'destined' love of several millennia. Kendra chooses to let Carter help her find out more about her past life and she ends things with Cisco. Cynthia Ships Het :Canary Vibe - the ship between Sara Lance and Cisco :Goldenvibe — the ship between Cisco and Lisa Snart :Hawkvibe — the ship between Cisco and Kendra Saunders :Laurisco - the ship between Laurel Lance and Cisco :MultiVibe — the ship between Cisco and Cynthia :Snowvibe — the ship between Caitlin Snow and Cisco :Supervibe - the ship between Kara Zor-El and Cisco :Vibewatch — the ship between Felicity Smoak and Cisco :Vixen Vibe - the ship between Amaya Jiwe and Cisco :WestVibe - the ship between Iris West and Cisco Slash :Arrovibe — the ship between Cisco and Oliver Queen :Atomic Vibe — the ship between Ray Palmer and Cisco :Barrisco — the ship between Barry Allen and Cisco :Disco - the ship between John Diggle and Cisco :Eddisco - the ship between Eddie Thawne and Cisco :Harrisco — the ship between Cisco and Harry Wells :Hartmon — the ship between Hartley Rathaway and Cisco :HeatVibe - the ship between Mick Rory and Cisco :Steel Vibe - the ship between Nate Heywood and Cisco :Vibestorm - the ship between Cisco and Jefferson Jackson :Wallisco — the ship between Cisco and Wally West Fandom AO3 : TUMBLR : Photos vibe.jpeg cisco.jpeg Category:The Flash/Characters/Male Category:Arrow/Characters/Male Category:Legends of Tomorrow/Characters/Male Category:Supergirl/Characters/Male